


Return to childhood

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: A short poem about the loss of innocence. Ferdinand week 2021
Kudos: 5





	Return to childhood

When I was young my journey through life,  
Twas a slice of cake with a silver knife.  
Everything was easy, everything was merry,  
Everything was as sweet as a berry.   
But now it always feels like autumn.  
The broken mirror cannot show what I have become.  
The wind moves slowly south.  
And all the flowers die,  
From the salt of parental lies.  
The rain falls in my dream.  
I can see through the cracks but I don't know the scheme.

When I was young my road was paved with gold,  
Twas full of wonders to behold.  
Everything was simple, everything was clear,  
Everyone said what I wanted to hear.  
But now the sun hides in the grey.  
The broken mirror only shows my dismay.  
The wind moves slowly south,  
And the trees are stripped of leaf.  
I never knew the disgrace my father hid underneath.  
The snow falls in my dreams.  
I am slowly falling apart at the seams.

I long for the return of innocence.  
The time I played in ignorance.  
I yearn for the naivety of childhood.  
Songs, games; everything was good.  
But now there is darkness closing in.  
Beneath my feet the ice is thin.  
The wind is still.  
I plant a seed,  
The rebirth of me.  
Rain falls in my dreams  
It sustains me.


End file.
